Fate Demands That Opposites Attract
by Terra Anatase
Summary: ~*~HY/RP~*~ Yey, my internet reading life is back! ;) lol...well i wrote this some time ago when school first started but now im two weeks in and ff.net is finally up. ~~Ch. 7~~ yeahoo! its got some great sap in there! R&R Love, Olly
1. Prologue

I will forwarn you. This is completely AU and pretty OOC for relena, heero is different but only because of the circumstances (that he isnt a pilot now). But it certainly fits. I think that the reason i use h+r is because i understand them and they just make the best couple! Its a cute story considering it was fit around a plot line for this stupid story that i had to do for english. See we had to write a story in which someone was wrongly accused of something and they got in trouble. So far im on the 2nd ch. So, here is the prologue. Enjoy...i guess.... :/  
  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own gundam or anything of the sort. It all belongs to banai and sunrise or whatever....i would know if i could watch it on cartoon network again but they took it off...bastards.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prologue   
  
There he was, laying in the middle of the field, all alone. I think he was sleeping when I approached him for he seemed somewhat startled that anyone would confront him like that. I had never really seen him around campus before, but that beautiful figure laying out there amongst the dandelions and daffodils so peaceful and...just beautiful. I didn't know how right I was until I got close, close enough to see his masculine features, that beautiful face, unruly hair, and toned body showing through his shirt.  
Something hit me at that moment, I never felt this happy being around a man. I don't know if it was the strong attraction, or something in the air, or if it was a full moon, but I know it all felt so surreal. Like I was in another universe, as if it were just he and I all alone...forever.  
Knowing perfectly well what the possible consequences were if I did any more than just stare at a safe distance, I approached him, not even knowing what I was doing. I distinctly remember my brain telling me to stay away for this man looks like trouble, but for some reason my body never listens to my brain.  
I sat down to the side of him, and he didn't flinch. In fact, for all I know, he could have been awake the whole time, but I do know that his eyes were closed. The part that startled him actually didn't come until I left. I stayed by his side, in perfect bliss, and read a book. But, the concentration on my book was gone because I couldn't help sneaking peeks at this man beside me. He was so beautiful, so at ease and peaceful that his dreams must be the grandest of all. I wish I could see what they were like.  
He still slept. So, I decided to get braver, since I had a class soon, and people would soon be flocking over to the field in the middle of the school yard to eat lunch. Ever so slowly, I brushed my hand across his cheek, then over his hair, and back down his cheek. The most exhilarating feeling overcame me and a smirk crossed my face. I knew very well that he had woken up to this sensation that shook the very earth. I knew it because he too smiled, still not opening his eyes. I swore that he was awake and that he would sit up and say something, but he just lay there, eyes closed, and still dreaming I suppose.  
This disappointment in his reaction towards me prompted a new idea. I new how to get a guy's attention, but they had to be awake for that. So, after looking around to see if anyone was watching, I ever so gently brushed my lips upon his. So light that it may have felt like a feather, but so deep and passionate that it felt like he was my lover.  
Suddenly my dreamworld crashed all around me, and I was thrown back into reality. I was once again rich daddy's little girl, looking for mischief in any place. I was back at school, in the field, and my sleeping beauty also became part of my reality. A reality I wish wasn't mine. And I realized all the foolish thoughts of love that had recently crossed my mind were certainly not real, because feelings like that weren't real.   
Here I was again, being childish and selfish, trying to get my way, my little fantasy world.. How selfish of me to think that I deserve something as wonderful in life as that. Not that it isn't fair that someone like me deserves the best in life. But how could I be so ignorant.   
Sometimes I get so frustrated with myself. My body and soul go off into la-la land, and my brain is left behind yelling and screaming about "the consequences, the consequences". But now we're all here, mind, body, and soul. Yes, we all got thrown back into reality. In which there was a very startled young man, in the middle of the field, in the middle of school compound, and I was stuck there, in reality, once again, left to deal with the consequences of my body's actions.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  



	2. That girl.....

Disclaimer- I dont own gundam or anything of the sort. It all belongs to banai and sunrise or whatever....i would know if i could watch it on cartoon network again but they took it off...meanies.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I really don't know what came over me that day. I was being just plain stupid, and now I'm so angry with myself for being so, so, oh I'm just angry. Maybe things would be different if he didn't run away from me and I had time to explain myself. By the look he gave me as he got up and ran off I could have cried, but I was too angry with myself.  
I haven't seen the guy around campus since that day. It was about three weeks ago. And you would think that after something such as that I would stop doing stupid things like that, but this infatuation with thrilling risks has yet to stop. In fact, in the past three weeks I have gone sky diving, I borrowed my fathers Mercedes, and slept with four guys and left them the next morning. My life couldn't be more dull.  
There is a party tonight, and I think I need some necessities for it. I'll just stop by the drug store and pick some up. Now that I live in the guest house daddy won't know about the guys I bring home. I suppose I would be better off getting my car and driving to the store instead of walking, even though the store is right around the corner. Hopefully professor lame-o will finish this video soon. My grade in here is low, maybe I should think about bringing it up with the professor. He has been looking rather lonely lately.  
The bell had rung and I was on my way out of the building when a familiar brown haired man crossed my path. I swore it must have been that guy! So, not doing what my brain told me, I attempted to follow him to wherever he was headed so I could explain myself about the other day. I stood on my toes to get a good look around the crowd of people, but standing on your toes and being 5'4 doesn't make you tall enough to see over heads. By the time I found a bench to stand on he was gone, and I was the only one left in the hall way aside from the couple next to me on the bench making out.  
"Damn."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Damn. It's that girl again. I think she saw me."  
I knew she would find me again. Those blues eyes could burn holes into a crowd of people if you weren't careful. I keep seeing this girl around campus, and it's driving me crazy. It's so bad that I'm even looking for her now just to know if she is there. And lately, she even interrupts my studying, little versions of her dancing around me. No one interrupts my studying, not even my roommate. Every time I turn around she''s there, whether she really is or isn't. My head keeps playing tricks on me.   
The weird thing about it is the look she gave me when I woke up on the field the first day I met her. She was so happy to see me, and that scared me because I had never seen this girl in my life. Then her smile faded and she looked so scared and sort of guilty. I was honestly speechless, truly taken by her beauty, and that smile. But when that faded, I didn't know what to say, so I got up and left, too afraid of what might happen.  
Oh great, my hands are shaking again. I knew I should have grabbed something before class. I suppose I'll just go grab something from the store because I have to get another notebook and some pens too.  
I wonder what her life is like. She probably has the best life, she seems so happy all the time. Plus she's rich, I've seen her car. I'll bet her daddy pays for everything. She probably has a boyfriend that buys her expensive things all the time, and they're probably getting married soon. Man she has it easy.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
-----  
Well theres some of relena and heero in there...wonder what will happen next. Well i can tell u that someone is going to get blaimed for something and they're the innocent one, but im not going to tell u who! :) um yeah.....i know this sucks....buts its the first time ive actually wrote something..and i like the way i wrote it cause i understand things better when i know whats going on in their heads. enjoy...ill have 2 out soon.  
----- 


	3. Wrongly accused, but does it matter beca...

Disclaimer- I dont own gundam or anything of the sort. It all belongs to banai and sunrise or whatever....i would know if i could watch it on cartoon network again but they took it off...meanies.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maybe its fate. That could explain why that guy is standing at the end of the isle I'm in. How I could have made a bet that this would happen. Once again we're stuck in another trance, a lock on reflecting blue orbs.My whole body froze in its action to place the box into my purse. I figured that man up there   
behind the counter would never suspect that I could commit such a naughty misdeed. But a new wicked thought crossed my mind, what if I could get away with it without any risk of him finding out.   
The thought created a smirk that tugged at my features, but I quickly reprimanded myself mentally and discontinued my fixation on his eyes. I knew that he might catch on to my immoral thoughts so I put on my best front to leave him speechless and intrigued.  
I hold back a chuckle at the things that cross my mind, and slyly move down the isle toward my prey. He, still stunned at our encounter and somewhat irritated at my forwardness, takes a step back and falls back against the freezer. Hooked, now time for steps two and three, line and sinker.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Oh god, if only had five dollars for every time I saw this girl. As if to make the situation more awkward, with us in a starring contest, she is approaching me. I can see the look in her eyes. This time she is determined confront me.  
As she comes to a stop, that smile of hers changes to an even greater smile, not so full of the deception it held a second ago, but the same smile I had awoken to not so long ago. It seemed genuine, oh but how wrong I was.   
She didn't say much, and me being the great poet I am, neither did I. Everything in that moment was somewhat of a blur. For as quickly as she came she was gone and almost out of my life, out of my way, again. I think. Or maybe not, because as I found my senses I quickly followed her out the door to find out who this woman that created this swarm of emotions around me was.  
Then and there did I finally figure out how badly I was just played. The alarm went off as she crossed the street and disappeared out of my vision and out of my thoughts at the moment. I stepped back knowing very well what she did, but confused on the reasons why.  
The man began asking me questions and at first I thought about denying it all. Then I remembered her, her eyes, the way she smiled, her hair falling into place as she spun around to leave me standing there befuddled. I couldn't make her get take the fall for something like this, she's just some kid looking for trouble, and besides, handcuff's aren't the type of jewelry that she deserves. I realized that would bring me nowhere anyways, so the only choice left for me was to take the fall for the stolen merchandise in my pocket. And any other questions that followed after my confession I answered in a daze, my thoughts drifting toward the honey-blonde girl that refused to leave me be.  
It wasn't too much trouble, just 25 hours of community service of my choice. But the fact that it was all for this girl got me thinking. I mean, its just a girl, its not like I know her or owe her something.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
That was brilliant. I still can't believe he was so dumbstruck. It was almost too easy, even though I didn't get what I was looking for. I was almost ready to start telling him everything I've been thinking about him lately, but the reality of the situation hit me and before I said anything stupid I left him there.   
Speechless. Not only was the guy behind me, as I practically skipped out the door, I was also speechless. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Again, my sensibility had no argument in my bodies actions and I did what I really didn't want to do. What I would have preferred would be to ask him his name, find out more about him, and more importantly, explain my extremely forward actions the other day. Now I can't even explain to myself why I did what I just did.  
So instead of the usual Friday night activities I think I'll go grab a movie and some ice cream and stay in tonight. Maybe even get a little work done, anything to get my mind off of this.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
-----  
And that is where i left off in my story for school. Dont think its worth continuing....i know it sucks and its prob been done. uh wells. :) hope ya like where it went...i dont know if its going to go anywhere after this cause it seems to suck alot. later peeps  
----- 


	4. The beginning of a beautiful friendship....

  
  
Well, i know im slow...but hey i have a life too! heres ch. 3 :) you might be happy to know that i have the rest of the story all planned out, whereas before i had nothing planned and i was just writing my usual nonesense. (thats what i all my writing, nonesense...cause its not something spectacular, just my usual stuff....nonesense) You'll like the way it goes, really. So please tell me how im doin on it. Once again sorry bout the point of view, i know i screw those up all the time and its weird. Love, Olly.  
  
  
this is my song of the week...er (i dont post chapters weekly)....song of the chapter! :)  
can ya guess it?  
  
-i dont mind you hangin here, and wastin all my time, cause when your standing oh so near, i kinda lose my mind, its not the perfume that u wear, it's not the ribbons in your hair, i dont mind you comin here and wastin all my time  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! They're showing Gundam on tv again! woohoo! Now i wont have to go steal the show from bandai and sunrise and all those peoples who are so mean cause they didnt finish the damn show. hmm......o yeah....so i dont own anything in here. :(   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There she is again. We see each other everywhere. Now we have a class together, and it turns out that we're going for the same field. She really doesn't care what others think of her, even though she knows that every girl admires her beauty and ever guy watches her move across the room. We are both getting our MD. I always wanted to be a doctor, it was a life that had something better in it than what I grew up with. Getting this degree would get me out of that hell hole I grew up in. She on the other hand was told to be one by her father, also a doctor.  
  
"So, how was your weekend?" The usual conversation. If I didn't ask I would find out anyway. She always had something to say about the men she went out with. I seriously don't understand why she lets these guys do what they do to her. I know it hurts her, because if something bad happened with one she would tell me and then get very quite. Which is rather unusual for her.  
  
"Well I'll have you know that it was spectacular. This guy took me to an opera and we spent three amazing nights together. He was so wonderful..." The rest was a blur to me. She went on about this man, and at the time I wanted to yell at her for not seeing right through him and then kill the guy that was doing this to her. But if I say something than I'm becoming involved and I'm not doing that. Then she'll start something and I really shouldn't, "Relena."  
  
"What?" Oh I did it now. I might as well finish what I started now that I know what I want to say.  
  
"Are you blind? This guy really doesn't sound like he really cares about you. You should seriously think about his reasons for what he does and then how he treats you after he's had you." There I said it. I'm not sure what I said, but I certainly said something because now she has an expression of surprise probably from my unusual forwardness.  
  
"Since when was it your responsibility to tell me how to live my life?!"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I listen to you almost every day go on about these guys like they are so great and then..."  
  
"Alright class open those dust collectors and get to it. Your assignment for the first half of class is on the board. If you need anything, I'll just be in the back preparing your labs for the remainder of the class. Break's in an hour." Well that was a savior, God only knows what else I might have said. "Oh, and Relena, for once can you keep your mouth shut today? You're gonna give Heero an earache and me and everyone else in the class a headache."  
  
"Oh professor I'm a perfect little angel, you never hear a peep out of me." She said with an innocent smile that couldn't fool anyone.  
  
"Right, just shut your hole would ya." The professor snapped after her usual excuses and turned around and walked back to the storage room. He had to prepare the cats we would be dissecting today in Anatomy. The whole class burst out laughing after that and Relena face reddened.  
  
"Ok, Dr. Drew tell me what makes you so interested in who I see and how I live?" Oh I had to say something. As much as I hated to admit, she looked so adorable with her lips pursed and yet so attractive with her eyes aflame and starring me down, looking for an honest answer.  
  
"I've heard your stories over and over, and you make the same mistake every time. You pick the wrong guys. And I worry about what might happen to you. You could be raped by someone and not even know it until it's too late, with all the partying you do."  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Well I didn't know you cared so much, so tell me, just exactly how should I live me life huh? Become a little study freak, volunteer at the shelter? Or better yet, be daddy's little angel, graduate college, marry that asshole who doesn't give a damn about me just my father's money, and life a happy little life?"  
  
He really had to get me going. Great now I have someone else in my life that thinks they know what's best for me. Well not him, not my boyfriend, and not my father!  
  
"I'm not one to tell you how to live, you can make your own decisions. I just thought you might have wanted to hear me out, maybe for future reference or something." He said flatly. I really didn't expect that. I thought he was going to yell at me for being so stupid, not that I wasn't used to hearing that, I just don't think I would take it very well.  
  
"Well...yes I can make my own decisions and I do. So...thanks for the input, I'll keep it in mind!" I said sarcastically, trying anything to break the heat between us. My best defenses brought up my barrier, and I hate it when people break my barrier. He just smirked at my remark and turned to do his work.  
  
Right after that, an eerie silence fell over the room and everyone was quiet. I tried to do some of the work but the silence kept getting to me. "Well it got quiet!" I said somewhat loudly.  
  
"SHHHHH!" The whole class practically spat in my direction, and I ducked back into my seat. I could see the corner of Heero's mouth twitch back, and I heard a small chuckle from the kid behind us. "Oh so everyone's against me now, thanks a lot Heero." I said under my breath, practically falling out of my seat I was so far under the table.   
  
After class ended, we packed up and all headed to our cars. Mine and Heero's happened to be parked next to each other, in our usual parking spaces for A&P. "So I'm having a party this weekend, gotta get my last kicks in before Chad comes back."  
  
"Is Chad your boyfriend?" He asked simply, but with something more behind it. Maybe bitterness?  
  
"Yeah, he never stays in the country. He is always out traveling with business men on hunting trips and all sorts. I've known him since we were ten. When my father started a company with him our families became best friends, and I got to be associated with his son and we're to be married after I finish college." I spilled my whole looming future to him, knowing he probably thought that my life was so great, now he probably thinks that my boyfriend and I are in love and we're meant to be. "I can't stand him and I try so hard to get rid of him, but he's never around so what's the use anyway..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, so, you're invited to come. I know you're not one to go out and actually have fun, but maybe it would be good for you."  
  
"Hn. Maybe."  
  
"Okaaaay."  
  
"Right we'll I'll see you there." I said as he threw his bags in his trunk, not paying attention to a word I just said. I stepped into my car and sat there for a minute. He probably won't show. His loss I suppose.  
  
"Yeah...maybe you will. Later." was all he said, and he drove off while I just sat in my car. I thought about a lot of things at that moment. How he got really quiet after I talked about Chad. Maybe he was jealous and that he liked me and that he wants me. Once again, I listened not to my mind but what I wanted. I always think too much about this.   
  
He's weird anyway, and I don't even like the kid. I mean he's so boring, and dull, and doesn't know how to have fun, and never talks, and just sits there looking so sweet as he listens to me go on and on. But we're so different...completely opposites. I don't even know how we could be friends, we're so different. Friends? Since when?  
  
It figures I would sit in my car alone and think about things in the school parking lot while everyone is walking by and watching me. I need to get to the store and get everything I need for the house. So I put the key in the ignition and sped off.   
  
It's a good thing daddy is gone for the week, he would have a fit if he knew I was having a party in the guest house. But...if he's gone, then I could have it in the main house. I wouldn't get caught, the maid's were given the weekend off.  
  
I wonder if Heero will come. I think that guy needs some fun.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh and one more note, no more relationship probs for me. Thank u all that said encouraging words...i really appreciated them. Much love to all my authors and to all the the wonderful people that read my nonesense :) 


	5. Trust lost and gained, all in one night.

  
  
Wow, i have one day off of work and no hw and this is what i do....eeek! realizes this probably sucks and is confusing cause i didn't look it over at all and it's probably got mistakes galore. uh wells :) i wrote like a mad woman on this chapter and it was fun! hope u like. and im not gonna do the song thing again...you silly peoples prob don't know that song anyways. whats wrong with you! its the cars-just what i needed. well i hope ya review peoples. Love, Olly.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: well...i think this ficcie gets so au that its not considered anything to to with gundam...but non the less......i dont own diddly squat! :)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ah!!! You made it!" She ran up to me and threw her arms around me, and I couldn't help but crack a smile because it caught the attention the surrounding group of people in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd take a break from the books and see what your big 'end of your fun time party' was like." I really was completely done with my homework and had nothing else to do. TV helped little because my thoughts kept drifting off to her and every flawless feature in her body, that cute little smile, and how she always talked to me in class everyday. So I decided this might get my mind off of her, and maybe I'll have a drink or two with someone I know. God knows I haven't gone out in months.  
  
"Wow, great, so come on in an make yourself at home. There's drinks in the fridge and a cooler and some kegs out back." The door bell rang and she jumped around to sprint to the door, but stopped and turned to give me a quick smile as she stumbled over to the door grinning at me like she saw something that interested her. "I'll...I'll be back in a few, gotta get the door." I nodded and turned to go find a cool beer to settle my nerves that have been fried from my last exam, and sat by the pool where a friend from freshman year was with some other guys.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Wow, he's got a gorgeous body!" I said under my breath as he turned and walked down the hall towards the back yard. He had some khakis pants and a long sleeve white shirt rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was as usual thick and somewhat messy like someone, some other girl ran her hands threw the short brown hair long enough to be tossed all over the place. He just looked really good I guess, if he weren't so quiet and would talk to me. It just seems like he's not interested in me, which is very unusual.  
  
"Hi, come on in! The party's just starting." I said with enthusiasm, not wanting to let them feel unwanted. This was a huge turnout for me just telling 20 people. I would definitely not be able to fit all these people in my apartment house.  
  
So far the party is great. People everywhere, having a good time. I'll have to pay the maids extra, all the bedrooms upstairs, including the downstairs study, are full. I'm not going near those rooms, I have guest anyways.  
  
Now where did Heero go? (Loud sound of a smack not far behind Relena) "Can I help you?!" I say turning around furiously because someone just slammed my father's door into the wall. "What the hell is your problem.....Daddy!", and there he stood, Chad not far behind with a look of complete surprise written all over his face and he stood there disbelieving, and Daddy steaming mad. "Oh...uh...hi Daddy. I didn't expect you back for another week, and I thought You said that I could invite some people over and...."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" I was absolutely stupefied, I've never seen him so angry. I tried to answer, but I knew it wouldn't help. Plus I don't think I could utter words if I tried. Shit.  
  
"Where did all these people come from? Did you do this? Relena Darlian...this I would never expect of you! I want all these people out of my house!" He raged on and all I did was cower at a safe distance from him as he walked in and started yelling at people to get out. Chad gave me a horrible look of disappointment and went off to kick people out of the house. Thank god he wasn't yelling at me, he's much worse than daddy, but I know I'll here it from him soon after.  
  
"Relena Darlian! Get over here now!" He sat down in his office and made a scotch and downed it. "Now, I don't want to make a big scene in front of your friends and colleges. I know that you need their respect."  
  
"Yes daddy." I learned that this line always got me out of the trouble I ever got in with him.  
  
"Don't yes daddy me Relena. You've outdone yourself this time. You really need to grow up some. As much as I hate to do this..." 'Oh no you don't' I thought. "I want you out of the apartment."  
  
"What?! Daddy that's not fair! Mom would never do this to me...and you just throw me out of your house?!"  
  
"Don't you try that on my, your mother would agree with me on this, and don't you ever bring your mother into this. She has nothing to do with this. This is my decision and you will move into a dorm apartment."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, that's it! I know you've been acting 'differently' ever since I let you have the guest house. Now that is up for you to deal with Chad. I don't want to see you or talk to you now, you disgust me. Get out of here."  
  
There was nothing left for me to say, so I picked up what little dignity I had left and slammed the door shut. The tears that threatened to fall burned my eyes, and I wiped them dry, refusing to let Chad see me cry. I'm too strong for that. As I turn the corner I bump into him and we stop and stare for a minute.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you. You don't run my life and I won't have it anymore!" I snap quickly and walk around him to go to the apartment, but he grabs my arm fiercely and twirls me around to face him.  
  
"I have every right to you, you're mine and we'll be married someday. You can't deny it and you'll live with it, now stop this nonsense."  
  
"No!" I scream and he slaps my right cheek turning my face towards the ground.   
  
"Stop this you little bitch. I know about your sleeping around. I have friends back at home you know."  
  
"Asshole! Only an asshole would hit a woman. And since when did you give a damn about me?! Never, that's why your always gone, you never cared about me. Get the hell away from me!" I tried to squirm out of his grip on my arm but he wasn't about to let me go, and the blood circulation in my arm stopped.  
  
"Hey dickhead. Get your hands off of her." Came a voice from behind me.  
  
"Mind your own business kid, she is my problem not yours." Chad spat back at him. As soon as I could see who it was Chad spun me around behind him, tearing the one strap holding up my halter top, and I fell back onto a chair.  
  
"Chad leave him alone!" I cried, literally.  
  
"Now I can't do that, you see it's not right for a man to hit a woman. Now I would personally not consider you a man, but if you think so than I believe you can receive what's coming to you."  
  
"Excuse me, kid you don't know who you're dealing with, I'm Mr. Crauss' son."  
  
"That means nothing to me." Heero slowly approached Chad, and Chad took his jacket off and threw it back at me. Disgusted with his rude actions I threw it down on the floor, tears flowing freely now.  
  
"Stop it! Now!" Just as I said that Chad swung once at Heero, missed and Heero threw a hard punch at his nose. The punch hit hard, and blood flew out as Chad turned to the side and almost fell over. He staggered to get up and touched his nose, "You little bastard, you broke my nose!"  
  
"Yeah I did, and if you want to keep the rest of your body in one piece than I suggest you get the hell out of here. I never want to see you near this woman ever again. Or I will come after you, and after we meet again you'll never be able to have children again." I was completely stunned. For someone that rarely talked nor interacted with people much, he sure had a lot of strength and courage. It was amazing, and I wanted to have just a little of that courage he had so I could be strong like him.  
  
Chad staggered some more, but reluctantly grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. I wiped the streaks of tears off my cheeks, and pulled my top up because it was falling down. Heero came over to me and took my hand raising me to my feet.  
  
"Are you okay Relena?"  
  
"Mmhmm." was all I could say. I was once again speechless, still recalling the events that just happened before me. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around my shoulders, and he put his arm around my shoulder and guided me out the door.  
  
We walked down the road alone together, not saying a word to one another. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that just happened. How my whole world was falling apart. How father was so angry, and now I can't live in the guest house. How I fought with Chad, my boyfriend of eight years, and now it was finally over with, at least I hoped it was. And How Heero got rid of Chad and just made things all better.  
  
So, here I am, walking in the dark on my street, to what used to be my house, with this wonder of a man. Heero shirtless is even more attractive than I ever thought he could be. He must work out, he's in really good shape. I can't believe he did that for me, and I can't believe he's here for me, here with me. Oh please God, don't let my body screw this one up for me again. I've never had a better friend in all my life.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I could feel the tension between us growing as we walked in silence down the street lit by short lamp posts. So I let my arm drop to my side, but she grabbed it with her hand, still looking at the floor, and squeezed it gently. Her hand was cold so I held onto it tightly, letting the heat flow through to her, the heat caused by her? I couldn't understand just what this feeling I had was, so I just ignored it.  
  
She must feel awful. I heard her father arguing with her and he told her to get a dorm. "If you need a place to stay tonight, my roommates at his girlfriends again tonight. Your welcome to stay with me."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, but I'd rather spend the rest of the night here packing and I'll find a place tomorrow." Daddy will probably pay for the dorm apartment anyway.  
  
"Ya know, there is an apartment next to mine that just evicted its students because they didn't pay the rent. Maybe you could try getting that place."  
  
"Yeah. I'll try that." I could tell her thoughts were somewhere else so I dropped the subject.  
  
As we arrived at her apartment she let go of my hands, and I felt the cool breeze flow through my warm moist hand that was missing an important part of it, her's. She walked up the steps to her door, and wiped a tear from her eye. She kicked off her shoes on the side and unlocked the door.  
  
"Thank you. Thanks for everything Heero. I really do....appreciate it." She bit her lip and turned to walk inside. "Good.."  
  
"Wait. Here....here's my number. If you need any help at all tomorrow with moving, call me. I don't have any classes and I work in the afternoon around five. I'd love to help you out. Friend to friend." My best offer for someone who lost all she had every known.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that, friend." She smiled, through hurt eyes, but she smiled sincerely towards me nonetheless.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night, I'll see-ya later." She said and closed the door she was standing behind.  
  
'It's funny how things change. Friend to friend? She's my friend all of the sudden?' I thought to myself as I walked back to my car. The whole time thinking of her, and what this unnerving felling I got when I was around her. It wasn't that the feeling was uncomfortable, I just couldn't figure out for the life of me what it was, and that scared me.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOOOhhhhhh :) hehe...whats this? relena-bad girl! lol yeah, its goin better than i expected. i thought this fic was gonna crash and burn after the prologue. but since the crap i wrote in ch.1, 2, + 3 I think its lookin up now that i know where im goin. review please and tell me what u think....id love to hear it. 


	6. "Relena" "Yeah?" "What am I doing here?"

  
Hello kiddies. I actually took time to write another chapter...and it felt great to just write. i hate when i dont want to write cause then i forget how much fun it is. i think this chapter will show more of the characters and give u a feel for what their thinkin. so read on my brodas. I hope ya review. Love, Olly.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: well...i think this ficcie gets so au that its not considered anything to to with gundam...but non the less......i dont own diddly squat! :)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero placed the last of the huge boxes of clothes onto Relena's newly placed bed in her room. "Is that the last of it?"  
  
"Yeah I think so. Well there are the kitchen items still in the truck that I need, but we have the truck until tomorrow, I mean I have the truck." I smiled somewhat embarrassed. "But if you're tired you can stop, I'll get the rest of it in by nightfall."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind, and I called into work and they don't need me, so I can finish. But I need a drink, so what do you say to going downstairs for a break?" He looked over to me in the small bathroom adjacent to the bedroom door.  
  
The little apartment above Heero's apartment was cute. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen with just a couple appliances, and a main section to the side of the bedrooms, kitchen and bathroom, with room for her luxurious couch and a desk and a tv. The apartment was a huge step down from home, but I liked it because it was smaller, more fit for me only, and it will be easy to clean.  
  
"Sounds good, where is it?"  
  
"Just around the corner off of campus. We can walk to it. Not a lot of kids go there because there aren't any pool tables or anything else to that matter."  
  
"Alright, let me go grab my purse..." I jumped over the overturned couch and found my purse's contents emptied all over the floor, probably from when I threw it in the room. Everything, including some small packages, were spread out everywhere. I couldn't believe I could be so embarrassed in front of a guy like this. This is awful, so I quickly started grabbing things and shoving them back in.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it..." He looked away from the spilled purse chuckling to himself and walked towards the door, grabbing the key on the counter. "I got it."  
  
"Are you sure?" I felt so humiliated, but I felt so relieved that he didn't care or say anything to embarrass me more. He just stood there in the doorway starring at me and waiting for me, but I couldn't move. It was one of those things where your eyes lock and you can't move or speak. As loud as my mind screamed at my body to move, it wouldn't budge to even crack a smile as my natural defense always came through for me.  
  
Finally, he cracked a smile and I fell out of the trance. I couldn't believe how much had been smiling today. He was never like this when we first met in class...when we met formally. The field and the store was another story, but he forgave me for those things even though I didn't have a logical answer for my actions. He turned the corner to go to the stairs, and I jumped the couch to catch him.  
  
I ran around the door, flipped the lock, and slammed it shut. I saw him at the bottom of the stairs, and I jumped on the railing to slide down to the bottom, but only fell off because my back kept hitting the wall. He laughed at me and I so did I. I got up and jumped the rest of the flight and almost fell again, but I latched onto his neck and swung around him. "Well that was fun!"  
  
"You almost broke your neck!" He laughed again. It was something else to see him smile like this, I wonder if he's normally like this. He has a roommate, maybe I'll ask him.   
  
  
I smile up at him, arms still around his body, and my heart beating a million miles a second. I don't know if it's from all the jumping and falling, or if I'm just excited to be so close to him. I wonder what the cologne he's wearing is, it smells good, and I don't think I've ever smelt it before.  
  
****************************************  
  
She jumped down only to land on me, and wrapped her arms around my waist as we left the building. It was weird to have someone hanging off of me this way, but she was great company and it kind of felt natural to have her there. "You are one crazy girl if I ever knew one." I laughed as she grabbed my side and tried to tickle me.   
  
"I'm a crazy girl huh?! What was that?" She said.  
  
"You know, I'm not ticklish." I said watching some people across the street starring at me, and I took her hand off of my waist.  
  
She pouted, and threw her arms up in a lock, "Fine. I'm not ticklish either you know, so don't even bother." She said kind of angrily, and kept her distance the whole way there.  
  
We arrived at the little bar on the end of a strip of businesses in small buildings crowded together on 14th street. It was already late and though the sun was still disappearing behind the school library in the distance, there was barely an light left except for the old street lamps lighting only so much around them. The bar itself was tiny, it had one tv in the corner, a couple tables, and one large window and one glass door.  
  
When we entered we were greeted with a warm welcome from the usual guys at the end of the bar. The Jerry poked his head up from under the counter and smiled at me, "Hey man, what can I get ya?"  
  
"Hey Jerry, this is my new neighbor Relena."  
  
"Oh nice to meet you Relena, its nice to see our boy Heero takin' someone out, not that this is the place to take a beautiful young woman as yourself, Heero", and with that he shot me a glance and a grin to reassure me.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you too Jerry, and thank you. And even though this old stiff doesn't know the meaning of fun", she also shoots me a glance, squinting her eyes in anger, "this place is cute and very cozy, and I love it." She flashed a bright smile to him and sat at the bar.  
  
"Well thank you." He smiled and turned to pull out two glasses. "What'll it be?"  
  
"How bout a couple beers?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"So Heero, what's your plans for this spring break. It's coming up soon ya know." She inquired.  
  
"I don't go on vacations."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't have the time or money."  
  
"Oh. Well sometime I'm gonna take you somewhere on vacation, cause you need it." Jerry came over and set down the drinks.  
  
"He sure does."  
  
"Hn." Why is she always so perky. For one minute she's mad at me, and then she starts joking around with me. "I thought you were mad at me just now."  
  
"Oh Heero that's your problem." She said set down her beer, it already half empty. "You need to loosen up a little bit and not let things get to you so much. Sheesh. You are such a stif!"  
  
"Right whatever."  
  
She laughed and then turned around and yelled a hello to the other guys in the back of the bar. They all joyfully returned it and she grinned that flashy smile at them and turned back to me. "See, just loosen up a little."   
  
She reached over and tapped my arm really hard. "Oh, this is a funny one..." she said. The rest of the night she spent telling me jokes and stories from her high school years. Some of it didn't make sense, probably because she was a little tipsy, but most of them were hilarious. As annoyed as I was with her earlier, it faded away quickly, in part from the beer.  
  
That night we spent stumbling around campus, drunk of our asses, and laughing our heads off at jokes. Eventually, we made it back to our block and up the stairs of our building. I ended up helping her up the stairs to her room, because she was too drunk, and we fell asleep in her living room. I carried her to her couch, and fell asleep next to her at the foot of the couch.  
  
When we woke up, we sat there starring at each other, completely in a daze. Then we stood up to get some breakfast, and we both turned white in the face and ran for the bathroom. She got in first and locked the door, so I just slumped against the door and waited for her to bring out the aspirin. Then it hit me, I had no clue what happened the night before, and I just woke up in a girl's apartment.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"Yeah?" She yelled from the bathroom. Then she opened the door with two aspirin in her hands. Her face question the look of surprise on mine.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
Then her face turned white too.  
  
"No!" We said in unison.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh!!!! haha...do u really think they were that drunk? hmm....maybe they were...i dunno. review and tell me what u think and then ill write the next chapter. luv u guys! R+R pwease 


	7. Ch. 7

~~AN=This is now completely in third person, I was far too confused about the changing point of views. Hope this helps.~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Not uh!' She thought. Relena threw the pills down at down at his feet and doubled over in laughter. Heero cracked an uneasy smile at her and grabbed the pills.  
  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She said through fits of laughter. "But seriously, there's no way."  
  
"Right.", he said.  
  
Heero gulped down a glass of water. He rubbed his temples with one hand and then ran it through his hair. 'I must look like shit.' he thought. "Look I'm gonna head back and take a shower..."  
  
"Yeah cause we have class in an hour so..."  
  
"Yeah." They both stood there looking around at all the pillows on the floor and things that were knocked over. "Did we do that?" He asked, smiling at the floor.  
  
"Haha, you wouldn't believe how funny you are when you're drunk! You kept falling over everything!" she laughed as he blushed.  
  
"Well you were too drunk to even get up the stairs with out falling over laughing. Why do you think I had to take you up here?" he flipped over a small table and threw the pillows around on the couch.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, so we can finish up with your apartment after class alright?" He turned to a serious tone to avoid the conversation of even sharing the same room last night.  
  
"Um...yeah...sounds good." Relena turned around remember her situation and everything that happened only a few days ago. She kept trying to push it away, but the hurt of losing her boyfriend and her dad being mad at her, and everything else from the past that fell apart kept running through her head. It was too much, and she needed to slow down and start living her life like a normal person did. Like he did.  
  
Heero saw Relena turn around and grab the counter edge and sit at the kitchen chairs. A flash of hurt ran across her features and he instantly changed his tone. "Look, how about we have a coffee tonight and we can talk about things. If it's alright with you."  
  
"Sure." she replied simply. Thoughts and feelings obviously expressed on her face.  
  
"See ya at school." and with that he left her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tingle in her nose shot up to her eyes, and that suffocating feeling took hold of her chest. Her lip curled out and the tears slowly fell from her face. Relena's shoulders shook violently as her sobs took hold. "It's all my fault." she managed to say as her tears streaked blacked rivers on her cheeks.  
  
Heero wrapped an arm around her and held her. She must have cried to the last tear because they sat there like that for an hour. He said what comforts he could think of. But the truth was, he didn't know what was wrong and felt helpless as he could do nothing. So they stayed like that until she stopped and wiped her face again. All the makeup she had on was now on her sleeve and her eyes were all red and puffy.  
  
He stood up and dragged her over to a tree by the bench and sat down. She just collapsed onto her knees and stared at the grass beneath her. The sun singed the trees it was pinned between with a red-orange intensity, on its venture into the earth. The evening air smelled strongly of jasmin from the bushes on the fence and the large weeping willow covering them added to the aroma.  
  
Heero looked at her and neither smiled nor frowned, he just stared. Her eyes came to his and she was almost frightened by the intensity of his gaze. The same beautiful gaze from the man she admired that day on the field. It was the same look when he first woke up. Just breathtaking eyes. She frowned, "I look horrible don't I."  
  
"Never." he said unwavering and tugged on her arm, urging her to sit with him. She fell back into the crack in the tree and leaned towards him, letting out a sigh. Both just sat there watching the sun melt into the distance. Heero, all the time, thinking about everything they had talked about the day before. Relena thought about everything and why he wouldn't tell her about his past after all she had told him.  
  
***'Why the hell are you hiding from me?' "I told you everything, you know." Relena said through tears. The arguing was too much. It felt like home.   
"It's not your problem." was all he said.  
  
"But why? What's so wrong with talking to me about it? I'm not telling you to give me your burdens, but maybe talking about it, I...I want to help."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You only let me in so far and then you completely block me out and shove me off. Like I'm not the only friend you have!"  
  
"Forget it. I'm out of here." he said and grabbed his jacket and walked out. Relena sat there with a look of shock and anger on her face. He always pushed her away.***  
  
As comfortable Relena was there, with Heero's arms wrapped around her, something about this was wrong. 'It's just not fair.' she thought. 'He's not allowed to just wrap his arms around me and be all wonderful and nice after blowing me off like I don't mean more to him.'  
  
Heero knew that he couldn't be friends with her like this. It was time he made a decision. Either he let her in and completely dropped his walls, or he had to stay away from her. Something about her made him so vulnerable. Whenever she was around he wanted to just throw caution to the wind and do what felt natural. She had come here to finish what they started yesterday, and that continued in yelling.  
  
***"Don't think you can just ignore me from here on out. You're stuck with me like it or not." Relena said, storming up the side walk towards the park. Heero sat there, slouched over, and hands clasped. He stared off at the edge of the park where two trees that posted the corners swayed in the wind and their leaves torn off and fell over the cliff dropping into the hidden waters below.  
  
He said nothing to her, just stared off in the distance. Going to the park was always something that seemed to calm him and he often made trips when studying got to be too much. Relena sat down on the other side of the bench and stared down at the ground. She knew that he didn't like to talk much, but that was selfish sometimes. Even though she felt like reaming him out, she kept to herself.  
  
Finally he spoke, "I don't have a family." She should have been shoked at the thought, but something in her told her to expect something like this.  
  
He turned to look at her. She said nothing, just sort of frowned a little. He turned back around and looked away again.  
  
Flashbacks suddenly flew through Relena's mind. Her past flashed through her mind. Short flashes of things that happened to her that she never told anyone about until him. They were all so vivid that she felt like they were happening all over again. She gasped out loud as the memories stopped the intake of air in her lungs.***  
  
After the sun had long since disappeared Relena finally spoke up, "Please say something."  
  
"I don't know what to say." he said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Then don't say anything."  
  
It was then she finally realized what he wanted. Her understanding didn't have to be the knowledge of his past, but an understanding of him, and their evolving friendship. She didn't need to ask him anymore. She was content just the way everything was. In his arms that night was where she was supposed to be. And this friendship they shared meant that she would be in his arms under those bright stars tomorrow if that was how things went.  
  
Day by day.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to have things just like they were. No thoughts of a possible relationship. Just what happened would happen. To both of them, life was definitely less confusing this way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Well ya like? hehe...im such hopeless romantic...grrr...damn curse is what it is. i can't even throw angst in there without feeling guilty to them. well i tried. lordy lordy, im slow on these chapies aren't i? man, well schools back in ::looks at computer date and adjusts eyes cause its all blury cause im really tired:: 2 weeks. yey. Review please, im not sure to cont or not. thanks kids :)~~ 


End file.
